Stay
by Ramses-Lives
Summary: Oneshot. This is an angsty JaSam songfic, set in the future. please R&R.


_You say I only hear what I want to._

_You say I talk so all the time so._

I put on my best smile even as I'm dying inside. I try to put all the memories out of my mind and live in the present, the unfair present. Andy was my mothers attempt to get my mind off you, but it only made me think of you more. He's nice enough, but he just isn't you.; no one could ever be you. And I feel like I'm cheating as I walk through the park with this guy, hand in hand like couples do.

_And I thought what I felt was simple,_

_And I thought that I don't belong,_

_And now that I am leaving,_

_Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you._

_Yeah, I missed you._

I guess we're a couple now, we've been on enough dates to have it seem official, but I hate it inside. His eyes aren't the ones I want to gaze into for an eternity, his hand feels wrong holding mine. I wasn't going to wait around forever for you to sort out your fears, and you knew I wasn't. Yet I still miss you.

_And you say I only hear what I want to:_

_I don't listen hard,_

_I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running_

_Or to anyone, anywhere,_

_I don't understand if you really care,_

_I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no._

I feel bad because I'm starting to have fun with this guy and at times I forget about you. This only lasts for a moment before I realize the reality of it all. The utter unfairness you've laid upon me. I don't' care if you did it out of love, because it hurts and I know it hurts you too. And I have to wonder why you felt it was necessary to destroy us.

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,_

_And this woman was singing my song:_

_The lover's in love and the other's run away,_

_The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay._

I want to cry when I see you in the distance on this lovely summer night, because your not the one with me. I can feel the man beside me tense up, unsure on how to proceed. He wasn't the only one. I want to run up to you and hold you and tell you its all going to be all right because I'll stay with you forever. And I will be with you forever in my heart, because no matter who will come in the future, it's your face in my dreams.

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was_

_Dying since the day they were born._

_Well, this is not that:_

_I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown._

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure._

_You try to tell me that I'm clever,_

_But that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you._

But I can't run up to you,not only because it won't work and I refuse to make a fool of myself anymore, its more then that now. There's a pain that separates us, a pain that never leaves. A pain that marks a broken heart.

_You said that I was naive,_

_And I thought that I was strong._

_I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave."_

_But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you._

Our eyes meet for a moment, each reflecting our true feelings before you turn away. I think of the past we had, because I can't look into our future anymore, because I know it's simply gone. So I stand here with the memories and a man whom I will never love. Simply because he isn't you. And it seems pointless in a way because I already know who my soul mate is.

_You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go."_

_"You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose._

_And you say, "stay."_

But I put on my best smile for him as I'm dying inside, because I know tonight I can escape to a place where the world isn't unfair, where you aren't unfair. And there I'll hear you say the words I know are in your heart, because there in mine as well.

_You say I only hear what I want to._

_A/N:_ Well, heres a quick little thing I just did. I know the lyrics don't really match up, but I was listening to this song when I started writing it so I thought I'd use it. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

_PS:_ I don't own any characters or the song Stay by Lisa Loeb.


End file.
